Semiconductor components are typically fabricated on a common substrate which is then singulated into individual components. Semiconductor dice, for example, are fabricated on a semiconductor wafer. Semiconductor packages can be fabricated on a wafer, on a leadframe or on a panel. Some types of semiconductor components, such as multi chip modules and memory modules, also include multiple components contained on a common substrate.
Following the fabrication process, the components are tested. For testing the components, temporary electrical connections are made with terminal contacts on the components, and test signals are transmitted to the integrated circuits on the components. The testing procedures can be performed using a test system in which an interconnect of the system, such as a probe card, makes the temporary electrical connections with the terminal contacts on the components. A typical test system for semiconductor wafers includes a wafer prober for handling and positioning the wafers, a tester for generating and analyzing test signals, a probe card for making temporary electrical connections with the wafer, and a prober interface board for routing test signals from the tester pin electronics to the probe card.
With prior art testing processes, the components are typically tested one component at a time. With wafer testing for example, either the wafer or the probe card is stepped, such that only one die at a time is electrically engaged and tested. The stepping process takes additional time and introduces an additional variable in making the temporary electrical connections with the dice. Other prior art testing processes test the components after singulation from the substrate. Semiconductor packages and BGA devices, for example, are typically tested in singulated form.
The present invention is directed to a method and system for testing multiple components contained on a common substrate at the same time. The method and system can be used for testing components contained on a variety of substrates including wafers, panels, leadframes and modules.